


The Doppleganger on the Street

by torigates



Category: Bones (TV), Freaks and Geeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sam! Sam! <i>Sam</i>!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doppleganger on the Street

  
“Sam! Sam! _Sam_!”

Lance finally turned around at the urgency in the voice, if not at the name it was calling. He was faced with a petite brunette woman in her late forties. She was out of breath, and it looked like she had been running after him and calling for his attention for some time.

“ _Finally_ ,” she said. “Sam, didn’t you hear me calling you for like the past five—” she broke off at the sight of him. “Oh,” she finished. “You’re not Sam.”

“I’m aware,” Lance told her.

She continued to stare at him, her mouth hanging open. Lance took the opportunity to look her over. Whoever this woman was, she clearly thought he was (from behind at least) this Sam person. She seemed absolutely stunned to find out that he was not. From the crow’s-feet and laugh lines around her mouth, Lance thought she was probably a happy person, and although she was much older than him, she was still quite attractive.

“Are you okay?” he asked after a long moment.

“I’m sorry,” she said, shaking her head. “I’m being rude. It’s just that you look remarkably like my brother Sam.” She continued to stare at him.

Lance started to feel a little uncomfortable.

She shook herself out of whatever trance she was in. “I’m sorry,” she said again. “You are just the splitting image of my brother. Granted, you’re about twenty years younger, but it really is uncanny.”

Lance chuckled a little. “Lance Sweets,” he said offering the woman his hand.

She smiled and shook it. “Nice to meet you, Lance. I’m Lindsay Weir.”

“What brings you to DC, Lindsay?” he asked.

“I’m that obvious to pick out as a tourist?” she asked.

He grinned a little. “I think it was the camera,” he said, nodding in the direction of the camera around her neck.

She blushed a little, which was a little charming on a woman her age. “I’m here on a family vacation she said. Well actually, and extended family vacation—I’m visiting with my husband and kids and my brother’s family.”

“The infamous Sam,” Lance said.

She grinned. “The very one. I was supposed to meet him earlier with my daughter, but I got separated and I’m a little embarrassed to admit I’m lost.”

Lance smiled. “It’s okay, these streets are difficult to navigate. Why don’t you tell me where you’re going and I’ll walk with you.”

“Oh, you really don’t have to,” she said.

He waved her off. “I don’t mind. I’m just on my lunch break.”

She told him where she was supposed to be. It was the diner. He chuckled and informed he was heading in the same direction.

“Where do you work?” she asked, as they walked down the street.

He smiled sheepishly. “The FBI.”

“Really?”

“Really. I’m a psychologist, so I do things like approve agents for field duty after traumatic experiences, or consult on cases. I’m also the office shrink, which has its perks and annoyances.”

Lindsay seemed to consider this. “Wow.”

He nodded. “What do you do?”

“I’m a math teacher.”

He wrinkled his nose.

She smiled. “Everyone has that reaction. What can I say, I’ve just always been drawn to numbers.”

The two of them continued to chat on the short walk over to the diner. It was a bit strange to be having a conversation with a complete stranger, but Lance supposed there were worse things he could be doing on his lunch break.

“Here we are,” he said when they arrived.

“Thanks,” she said. “You’re a life saver.” She scanned the crowd already seated, and smiled. “There’s my family,” she said pointing to a table in the far corner. “Do you want to join us?” she asked.

Lance shook his head. “Thanks for the offer, but I’ll let you get back to your family.”

She smiled and thanked him again. Lance watched her walk across the restaurant to join a man in his mid-forties and two teenagers.

“Well that was weird,” he remarked to no one in particular.


End file.
